Dude where's my Beyblade?
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson looses Dragoon and his head until Ray comes over and calms him down but where is Dragoon?


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dude...where's my Beyblade?**

"WHERE IS IT?" Tyson screamed as he ran through his house, turning over chairs, tables, looked under counters.  
"Where's what?" Ray asked Tyson, he had just arrived for the morning after sleeping over with Max who would be there soon.  
"Dragoon"  
"You lost him?"  
"Yeah" Ray was annoyed at Tyson but he suppressed it as he knew yelling at Tyson wouldn't help anything.  
"Dude, calm down" Ray gently grabbed Tyson and helped him down.  
"Whaa?" Ray sat cross legged in front of Tyson like Tyson was sitting.  
"Now...take a deep breath, in through the nose...and out the mouth, try it twice" Tyson did so and was calmed.  
"Better?" Ray smiled and cocked his head to his left, Tyson nodded.  
"Great...now you can think, where did you last have him?"  
"At about 10pm last night and then...nothing, can't remember" Ray sighed  
"And your destroying the house?" Tyson looked at the absolute chaos around him that was his home.  
"Ohhh...oops"  
"Oops is right, now lets get this place clean before he sees this place" Both boys stood and worked together cleaning and putting things back, it hadn't taken them more than an hour to undo the damage Tyson had done in four.  
During the time they cleaned, they kept an eye out for the silver coloured Beyblade and not a trace could be found.  
"Kai...will kill you" Ray sat down and sighed, Tyson had forgot about his Russian Captain.  
"Yeah, I'm dead alright, say where is he?"  
"I dunno, where he usually goes I suppose"  
"Where in Tokyo is that?"  
"I don't know" was the boy's response.  
"Hey Guys" The Blond came in smiling like he usually does and noticed something wasn't quite right with them.  
"What's up?"  
"I lost Dragoon" Tyson's head was low, his eyes closed, he was angry at  
himself, how could he loose Dragoon?  
Will Kai kick him off the team?  
Only Time would tell.  
"YOU LO..." Ray glared at his friend and shook his head.  
"Go on...shout at me...I deserve it"  
"Yelling wont help us find Dragoon, it just gets us mad at each other" he said to his younger friends.  
"Ray...I think your right but...HOW COULD YOU?"  
"I DIDN'T CHECK OUTSIDE!" Tyson grabbed his shoes and put them out, hurrying outside.  
"Help you guys" he called back in.  
Ray and Max just stared at each other, not sure what to think or say until Max spoke up.  
"Coming" Max grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him to his feet.  
"We should help him...we ARE his friends aren't we?"  
"I guess your right" Ray put his slip on shoes on and Max put his on.  
"COME ON!" Tyson sounded impatient, Max and Ray joined the frustrated teen and together.

They searched high and low for the missing Beyblade but nothing turned up.  
"After all that time protecting him from...Tala, those freaks from the Island, the Saint Shields, the Psychics and those other weirdos...I loose my Dragoon coz I was stupid and misplaced it!"  
"What are you whining about?" Kai had shown up.  
"Kai...I lost Dragoon" his eye's widened in rage but calmed down.  
"What do you mean you lost Dragoon?"  
"I put him down somewhere before going to sleep"  
"Well then...you obviously forgot"  
"Forgot what?" Kai approached his team-mate inwardly laughing.  
"during that battle you had with Ray...remember?" Tyson thought hard.  
He DID remember it and then he remembered that Dragoon had been badly damaged like Driger and.  
"He's with KENNY!" Tyson hurried in to call Kenny.

He returned a few moments later looking stupid, Dragoon was safe on Kenny's desk.  
"He...he's with Kenny" Ray and Max cried out laughing, Kai had a big grin on his face.  
"Why didn't you call him before?" Max asked between gasps  
"I forgot"  
Dragoon was returned to Tyson two hours later and all had been repaired, Kenny already knew what Tyson had done as he told him what he had done over the phone...that was truly a day Tyson wouldn't forget for awhile.

Author notes

Beywriter: Thanks for reading!  
Ray: I still can't believe you forgot that  
Tyson: yeah, yeah, Beywriter apologizes for the lateness of updates for the 3 main fics and he's getting idea's so they will be uploaded soon  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to and it doesn't take long


End file.
